Chaoz on the beach!
by loving'it4321
Summary: They were there! The paradise itself, let's see how it is to be on a beach like that.. Because after all the trouble and misery they've been through, the kids from the orphanage Sun Garden, deserved a day like this, but will they just take their bad luck with them, or could they actually enjoy a day like this...


**Just one thing:**

**THIS STORY SUCKS.. I have no idea why I uploaded this story.. **

**Maybe someone will like it..**

**Well enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

The warmth of the sun and the rush of the ocean, the playing kids, the boys flirting with the girls, the beach games, and all the people who were having fun, a promenade with shops, romantic and chic restaurants, all of this together is the paradise to be.

And they were there! The paradise itself, let's see how it is to be on a beach like that..

Because after all the trouble and misery they've been through, the kids from the orphanage Sun Garden, deserved a day like this, but will they just take their bad luck with them, or could they actually enjoy a day like this.

"We're here!" Reina said as she stretched herself because of the long journey they had behind. "That was a long drive!" Hiroto sighed.  
"Will you stop that nagging! You didn't had to share the whole trip with Nagumo !" Atsuishi whined.  
"Believe us, you should be happy about that!" Suzuno said, and the bags under his eyes were proof of the hard time Nagumo gave him.

"Hey-! It wasn't that bad .." Netsuha told.  
"You have slept all the way with your headphone on , so just stop it Netsuha!" Suzuno replied.

Netsuha rolled his eyes and then Nagumo got out of the car..

"Wow I slept great!" he said and also stretched himself..

(-_-)( -_-)

"Just... just ignore... it!" Atsuishi said, because Suzuno started to look like an angry devil...

"Guys! Come on! We are going to look for a place to sit down!" Saginuma screamed from the distance where the rest of Sun Garden was and the six of them hurried over to Saginuma..

"Okay Minna! I want everyone on 5 o'clock back here, then we are going to eat!" Hitomiko told, and then everyone headed their own way..

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo and Suzuno headed to the water.

Atsuishi, Netsuha, Kurione and Clara to the Beach-volleyball field.

Reina, Kii, An and Nitou went sun bathing.

Shuuji and Ai went together with Barra building Sand castles.

Miura, Satoshi and Maki went to seek shells, and the rest played soccer and other games on the beach.

* * *

_With all the captains:_

* * *

"Who's last, is a backed egg!" Nagumo screamed and ran towards the sea.

"Seriou~.." Saginuma wanted to say to the rest, but they were already following Nagumo..

"They really are just little kids sometimes.." He said to himself and started to run to..

...

"HA-! Saginuma you lost, LOSERRRR!" Nagumo joked and let himself fall in the water, but he almost jumped three feet's in the air while screaming: "COLLLDDD!"

"Yeah who is the loser?" Saginuma whined, and let out an sigh..

"This is so good after that horrible trip.." Suzuno said, he had let himself float on top of the water, and was enjoying the cold.

"Should I get a ball, then we have something to do.." Midorikawa suggested.

And they answered with a "Sure!" so Midorikawa ran out of the water back to Hitomiko..

"Suzuno don't be so boring!" Nagumo nagged... but Suzuno ignored the red head.. Nagumo didn't liked that so he disappeared in the water..

"Hey Nagumo, it's not so cold when you~.. uuh Nagumo? Guys were is he?" Hiroto asked, and all three looked around them, suddenly Suzuno who was still floating on the water felt something pulling his trunks, and before he could gasp for air, he got pulled under water, and suddenly the area around his legs got colder, and when he came above the water again, he saw Nagumo smirking like crazy..

"What are you laughing about?" He asked, knowing this meant something shameful for him..

"Don't you miss something? Hehe.." He giggled..

Then it hit him, he looked down and his swimming trunk was gone, lucky for him that the water came till his hips. And then Nagumo held his dark blue with white stripes trunk above the water..

"NAGUMO YOU STUPID TODDLER, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, NOWWW!" Suzuno screamed.

"Come and get it, wimp!" Nagumo dared, and stared running, well running, he was still in the water so it looked kinda funny.. but before Nagumo got away, Saginuma stopped him..

"I swear, you are all a bunch of little kids, Nagumo don't be so childish and let go of Suzuno's trunks.."

"Jeez, you really turn into my grandpa, come on let's have some fun-!" Nagumo said, and somehow got out of Saginuma's grip and ran off to the beach..

* * *

_In the meanwhile with Reina, Kii, An and Nitou:_

* * *

"Aah I love the sun-!" Ulvida said, and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her beach towel.

Kii had grabbed some sunscreen, and was lubricating An, because she burned really fast.. and Nitou was reading a magazine under her beach umbrella..

"Hey Nitou, what are you reading?" An asked.

"It's a magazine.."

"About?"

"How to get the boy of your dreams..."

"Hihi, and who would that be then?"

"None of your business..."

"Hihi!" An giggled.

Suddenly they heard someone screaming from out of the sea: "NAGUMO YOU STUPID TODDLER, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, NOWWW!"

They all sighed..

"Pour Suzuno.. he is Captains target-!" An said..

"Yeah once he has his eye on a target he won't leave them alone anymore, remember that day with Atsuishi and Netsuha?... I really had compassion with them!.." Nitou sighed..

"Is it really that bad?" Kii asked. "JEP!" they replied Unison..

"Though I think Suzuno is getting used to it.. so he isn't that easy to prank, but it seems that Nagumo did it..." An sighed.. and they saw Nagumo running up to them holding the blue trunk..

"Hey girls!" he said and sat down next to them..

"Nagumo.. what did you do to Suzuno?" Ulvida asked and rolled her eyes.

"Hehe this-!" he said and throwed the trunk towards Ulvida who didn't saw it coming, and he landed on her head.. she took it off and gave it a good look.. "U-Uh is this Suzuno's trunk?" Ulvida asked shocked..

"Jep, it is."

"THEN WHY DO YOU THROUGH IT AT MY HEAD!?" she screamed angry..

"Hihi that means Suzuno is naked right now?" Kii giggled..

"He is, look he won't get out of the water.." Nagumo smirked.. and all girls looked at Suzuno, well Suzuno's head, he covered his body under the water, and he gave Nagumo a murderous glance..

"And what were you planning to do with that trunk?" Nitou asked knowing Nagumo won't ever give it back to Suzuno..

"Hang it up there-!" Nagumo replied while pointing at a huge pole were normally a flag hang on to..

"You were going to use it as flag? (-_-)" An asked..

"Indeed, hehe that are my girls-! They now exact what I'm planning.." and he winked while walking over to Ulvida and the trunk.. but Ulvida wasn't planning on giving it back.

"I'm going to give it back to Suzuno.."

"Fine, but don't think that that was the only thing I'm planning.."

"We already know Nagumo, do you think Suzuno isn't aware of that.." Kii said..

"Uh Of course he knows.. that's what makes it so funny, now see ya-!" And he ran to Midorikawa who was still surging for a ball..

"Pff I'm going to give his trunks back.." Ulvida sighed and stood up..

"I'm going with you, I need to cool down-!" Kii said and followed the bluenette..

The three guys were pretty far in the water, but after some minutes they arrived..

"Here Suzuno! Your trunks.." Ulvida said and handed the trunks to Suzuno who had a tomato head from embarrassment.

"T-Thanks Ulvida.." he said and accepted the trunk, and put it on in a second..

"He is planning more, just so you know!" Kii said.

"Pff I know.." Suzuno replied.. and then Nagumo and Midorikawa joined the group..

"You're dead Haruya.." Suzuno threaded..

"Did I miss something?" Midorikawa asked..

"No nothing.." They replied..

"Okay then let's start-!" and he throwed the ball in the air.

* * *

_With Atsuishi, Netsuha, Clara and Kurione:_

* * *

"Yeah Kurione-! High five!" Netsuha screamed and smashed his hand against Kurione's..

"Okay only one point to go and we win!" she replied him.

"Hehe as if we would let you, right Clara?!" Atsuishi screamed from the other side of the field..

"Hehe never, we are going to win-!" she replied.

Rhionne grabbed the ball throw it in the air and gave it a big smash, it flew to the other side of the field, were Atsuishi passed it to Clara she jumped and attacked by pretending to smash it hard, but she actually played smart.. so Netsuha and Rhionne already started to dive, but with one single swing Clara throwed the ball exactly in the corner.. so she scored.

"It's even! Good job Clara!" Atsuishi said while giving her a high five.. "Thanks!"She replied and gave him a sweet smile..

* * *

_With Maki, Miura and Satoshi :_

* * *

Maki was still busy with all the shells, she found some really beautiful ones, and held them in her hand..

"NE MAKI, HERE ARE SOME NICE ONES!" Satoshi screamed and waved towards her..

"I'M COMMING!" Maki screamed back and headed his way.

'_BAMMM!_'

Someone ran up to her what made her fall backwards.. She looked up and saw Nagumo running for his life..

"NAGUMO! YOU GODDAMNIT ASSHOLE!" She screamed towards him.. but he ignored her..

Maki got up, and cleaned herself, then she started to gather all her shells again..

'_BAMMM' _

She again fell on the ground by someone who ran past her, and didn't saw her..

She looked up and saw Suzuno running after Nagumo..

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed, while she spit out some sand... "YOU STUPID LOSERSS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" She added and then headed after the two boys..

"Oh gosh.." Satoshi sighed.

"She's really going to kill those two, isn't she?.." Miura said.

"Yeah.. she is!"

Then Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kii, Reina and Saginuma came running, but just a little slower..

"What are you guys doing?"Satoshi asked when the five of them past by.

"Trying to stop those two!" Hiroto answered..

"Make that three!" Miura said.

"Wha~...?" Midorikawa wanted to say but Miura and Satoshi cut him off with one word..

"Maki.." they sighed..

"Oh no, they made her angry, what did they?" Reina asked.

"Push her twice to the ground, and making her eat sand!" Satoshi giggled.

"Pff they are so dead, don't they know you should never make Maki angry?!" Saginuma noticed and everyone nodded yes..

"Well we help you guys, I think you need it! Let's go!" Miura said and then they all started to run again..

* * *

...

"Onii-chan, Look my castle, it really is big!" Ai said while showing of her quite cute castle..

"Well done Ai!" Shuuji said and patted her head..

"Here this shell will finish it!" he said and handed it to Ai who but the grey coloured shell on top of her castle..

"Ah Ai, your castle is cute!" Barra said, she was still busy with her castle ..

Suddenly Nagumo, Suzuno and Maki headed their way..

"Watch out!"Barra screamed but it was too late.

Shuuji was just on time to get him and Ai out of the way.. but the castle got crushed by Nagumo's feet's..

"MY CASTLE!" Ai cried.. and went to stand closer.. and then: 'BAMMM!' she flew three feet's away and Suzuno's feet's trampled the castle even more..

Shuuji's jaw dropped as Barra walked over to Ai who was about to cry..

"It's okay Ai, we can still fix it.." she tried but exactly on that moment Maki finished the job by crushing the castle completely..

"No... not anymore! (-_-)" Barra quickly added.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Ai cried as Barra tried to comfort her..

"Say Ai we can just make a new one!" Shuuji tried as well, but it didn't helped, actually it only made it worse..

"WEEHHAAAAA I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE, I WANT MY OLD ONE BACK!" She cried..

"O gosh!" Barra sighed..

"THOSE ONNOYING BRATS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Shuuji said and stood up with a dark aura around him..

"Shuuji calm down a bit, will ya!" Barra said.

"No, they made my little sister cry, those three are going to pay!" he said while he ran off after them..

"Shuuji COME BACK!"Barra tried, but without use, Shuuji was in his rage trance, no way she could get him out of that by just screaming..

Then the rest came up to them and looked at the scene, a crying Ai, Barra who is cheering her up and a crushed castle..

"Follow!" Reina sighed, as the two of them added to the group and they started to follow the meanwhile four teenagers again.. who headed towards the beach volleyball field.

* * *

...

It was still tied.. and this was a thrilling moment for both the teams, who was going to score now was going to win the game!

"We can do it Clara! Just focus!" Atsuishi said smiling at her..

"I know, here it comes!" she said when she saw that Netsuha throwed the ball into the air to smash the ball towards the other side..

Clara passed it towards Atsuishi who was ready to smash when suddenly '_BAMMM' _Nagumo ran into him was made him fall towards the ground..

"WHAT THE *** Nagumo!" Atsuishi said while Clara helped him up..

"WHA we won!" Netsuha screamed..

"No way, that was Nagumo's fault, we couldn't win that one.." Clara disagreed.

"But the ball didn~.."

'_BAMMMM_!'

Netsuha bumped hard against the ground..

He looked up and saw Suzuno running after Nagumo..

"Jeez what's wrong with th~.."

'_BAMMM'_

"HOWLY FOCKING SHITTT I DIDN'T EVEN GOT UP YOU BITCHH COME BACK!" Netsuha screamed as he followed Maki..

"Wow he is burned up.."

"You three COMEE HEEREEEE!" They saw Shuuji running past them, falling a little behind..

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

"Dafuq..just..tell me what's wrong with those people..."Atsuishi pace palmed..

"I'm... not sure.." Clara replied.. and Kurione just blanket out because of all this stupidness...

Then the others past by and they really lost it..

"Let's just.." Kurione started..

"Let's what?" Clara asked.

"Let's follow them, this will become interesting!" Atsuishi finished and they nodded in agreement and followed the rest.

* * *

**Okay I wanted to make this a one-shot.. but I guess there will be one more chapter..**

**Reviews?^^**


End file.
